


Dibs

by springanna



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springanna/pseuds/springanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All John Laurens wanted to do was get a couple drinks with his friends and eat some mozzarella sticks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dibs

John Laurens walked into the bar with two of his best friends, Hercules and Lafayette. They were hoping to just relax after the hellish finals they had just finished for the semester. Hercules and Lafayette made their way to the bar to to get a couple of drinks and John was sent to get a table for the three friends.

John passed by a group of well dressed men arguing. He could have sworn there was a lull in the conversation and then John heard someone yell "dibs". John brushed it off as a different conversation and continued to look for a table. Hercules and Lafayette found John and set down their drinks.

The three of them had a couple drinks and by then Lafayette and Hercules were already feeling a bit tipsy, so they went to go dancing and left John at the table. John, not feeling the alcohol just yet, decided to order some mozzarella sticks.

A minute after he placed his order someone sat down right next to him.

"Well hello there, aren't you just a speckled wet dream. My name's Thomas. What's yours sweet cheeks?" The strange man, Thomas, slid into the booth next to John. The man was fairly revolting, sure he was attractive, tall, great smile, fantastic hair, but his demeanor was dreadful and John recoiled when Thomas tried to put his arm around John.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm not interested in anyth--"

Just then John was interrupted by a short man with a pony tail. 

"Dammit Jefferson I said dibs. You heard me say dibs!" The short man looks back towards the large group John passed by before. A few members of the group nodded in agreement and one person replied saying that the man did indeed call dibs. 

Thomas looked offended but slowly got out of the booth.

"You just had to make a fuss didn't you Hamilton? Because you always have to get what you want." Thomas sneered. 

"You're damn right I do. And I'm pretty sure this man didn't even want anything to do with you so get out of here." The short man said. Considering his stature, it was impressive how intimidating he looked.

Thomas left and John breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about Thomas. He can be a little overwhelming... Anyways, my name is Alexander Hamilton, hero extraordinaire." The short man, Alexander, slid into the booth across from John, giving him much needed space.

"So can I get your name? I think a knight in shining armor should know his prince's name." Alexander gestured towards John.

John, still being slightly shocked over everything that had just happened, stuttered his name out.  
"John huh? Now why are you here alone my dear John?" Alexander asked quizzically.

"Oh, uh, I'm actually not. My two friends are over there dancing. I'm betting that they're probably doing something definitely not PG rated." John said, looking down at his hands.

"Mind if I keep you company?"

"I wouldn't mind at all," John gestured towards his recently arrived mozzarella sticks. "What's mine is yours."

Alexander took a stick, "Thank you, John."

After a minute of not talking and Alexander eating the mozzarella stick, John spoke, "So you're the one who yelled dibs earlier? May I ask why?"

"Oh, haha, yeah," Alexander ran his fingers through his hair and cleared his throat. "Yeah my buddies and I have this deal that if we see someone hot we can call dibs and no one present can do anything until after the person who called dibs has done something. And that's why I called Jefferson out."

"Yo-you think I'm hot?" said John, blushing slightly.

"Hell yeah I think you're hot. Have you seen yourself in a mirror?" Alexander was amazed that John even doubted how attractive he was.

"Well, in case you didn't know, you're extremely attractive as well." John winked at Alexander.  
"What do you say Alexander? Do you wanna get out of here and come back to mine?" Alexander was stunned but nodded quickly and stood up. "Let's go!"

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading yall, i actually wrote this in january but didnt have motivation to upload it until now as procrastination for an essay. come scream with me on tumblr @a-gay-avenger


End file.
